


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 62





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

漩涡鸣人躺在床上，牢牢盖紧被子，把身体缩成小兽物似的一团，觉得自己热得像只冒着雪白蒸汽的肉包子。

即使注射了抑制剂，药效也不会立即起作用，Omega的发情热仍然会持续一段时间。

此刻Omega压抑地喘着气，喷洒的鼻息都带着热意。他浑身酸软乏力，大脑昏昏沉沉，好在还可以默默忍受着一阵阵情热退潮，不至于完全让本能喧嚣着剥夺了理智。他不舒服地翻了个身，后穴淌的黏液腻在臀尖和大腿根，和随着动作坠落的汗水黏糊糊在一块，好像失禁。

他的性器已经半硬，胯下支起热意滚滚的帐篷，因为是Omega，阴茎勃起的状态不骇人，但却十足突兀——漩涡鸣人巴不得这东西能软下去，但是ALPHA就在隔壁，他的存在本身就像是一种暗示，似有若无的信息素似乎就浮在空气中，浸入Omega血液里，于鸣人的喘与息和他细枝末端的肺泡进行着交换。

他也没想到宇智波佐助对他的影响能那么大，Omega咬牙喘出沉而重的两口闷气，还在纠结要不要去摸摸自己。

他正把柔软的四角内裤脱到一半，掏出物什，刷拉一声。Alpha竟然推开隔断的玻璃门，黑着脸走了进来。

宇智波佐助生得高而瘦，眉眼和头发又色漆如墨。乌压压一道影，压迫力太强，漩涡鸣人差点就因此吓萎了。

有个Omega在隔壁，佐助也不好受。Alpha听力和嗅觉比普通Beta高出一截，漩涡鸣人又属于不大会抑制自己信息素的那一类。

生理的本能和注射的药剂彼此拉锯对抗，使得Omega的信息素乱套得像爆沸前的水，只有Alpha能闻出其中的异样。

“喂喂喂，你干什么！”漩涡鸣人窘得不行，小脸赤而红，两耳都恨不得冒出腾腾的热气。

宇智波佐助板着脸，一点没有漩涡鸣人想象中要被负责的Alpha含羞带怯的样子，“半夜发情，你扰民。”

漩涡鸣人立即就不满了，“我举报你性别歧视！”

“我没那个意思。”佐助也意识到自己词不达意了。他皱着眉，轻声解释道。

话音刚落，瘦而高的Alpha逼近了他一步，又不由分说地下着命令，别扭道，“我只是让你快点。”

扑面而来的信息素令人觉得如误入了一片蓊郁浓密的森林，新绿的草叶、初结的花苞、抽条的枝芽，香气深浓浅淡，欲浮欲动。这让漩涡鸣人有点晕乎乎的，“我怎么快起来！”

年轻的Alpha又皱了皱眉，他紧抿着嘴，显出十分难办的样子。

Omega这下可不乐意了，觉得宇智波佐助立在那真让人心烦气躁，他完全忘了自己衣不蔽体，气呼呼道，“你干站着干嘛？难道你催两下发情期就结束了？”

漩涡鸣人这下可见识了Alpha的眉头怎样拧出十八种花样。

最终佐助走过来，将漩涡鸣人抱在了怀里。Alpha的胸膛抵着一脸蒙蔽还没来得及有所反应的Omega的背脊，而他的手则开始抚摸他，一触上他的小帐篷，Omega立即就触电般的颤抖起来。

他回过神，难耐地在佐助怀里蹭了两蹭，肥嫩饱满的屁股立即撞上Alpha套着睡裤的大腿根。

宇智波佐助的大腿肌肉绷得紧而结实，Omega的后穴在撞击时敏感地痉挛瑟缩，淌出股滑而腻的温热液体。漩涡鸣人的脸顿时蹭地一下红透了，血液咕噜噜沸腾似的冒泡，热得像是要直接蒸熟他。

Alpha毫无章法地那两摸，对于他无疑是饮鸩止渴，身体有着舒服的反应，然而想要的却是更多了，想要被抱紧，想要灼热硬挺的粗棍笔直地捅进来，鞭打他如一具钢筋水泥做的粗糙玩具，玩不坏，玩不烂。

漩涡鸣人又委屈又气，羞得一个劲在Alpha怀里小幅度的挣扎。

他怒气腾腾地说，“反正你摸也快不了！”

只见Alpha的眼睛如黑夜里两道亮光，骤然扫了他，看得Omega不明所以却心里发毛。

下一秒他就被推倒在床。宇智波跪在他身上，狠狠揉了一把他的阴茎，漩涡鸣人被刺激得差点叫出声，刚张嘴就被Alpha粗暴得一把捂住口鼻。

“安静点，都睡了。”Alpha哑着声音说，漩涡鸣人只能泪眼汪汪地呜呜求饶。

宇智波佐助于是继续套弄着他的阴茎，摸得那肉柱又热又硬，蓄势待发，养尊处优的Alpha手心柔软而微热，让Omega觉得像是自己会把他烫伤。漩涡鸣人第一次被别人抚慰，感到一股股热流随着佐助的动作来势汹汹涌向下腹，急一阵地、缓一阵，也不是是羞是爽，他眼角都冒出生理性的眼泪。

漩涡鸣人和佐助不敢声张，闷声的喘息和湿热的呻吟在彼此之间秘密地交换，咚咚咚的心跳却一声声敲击着鼓膜，闹腾又放肆。Omega不知道这是属于他的，还是Alpha的。

宇智波佐助也有些头脑发热，他把Omega的睡衣卷上去，捏住鸣人胸前的一粒肉蒂就开始肆意蹂躏。Omega娇嫩，随便捏捏就能留下指印，偏生立起的乳头由粉变红，不会让人生出罪恶感，也难以教人发现。

Alpha上下两手一起动作，柔软的指腹抚摸过Omega的乳晕，激起一圈细小的绯红疙瘩，而那阴茎被人细致地触摸抚慰，揉捏囊袋，痒得漩涡鸣人屁股一颤，穴肉一紧，牵动五脏六腑都翻搅起来，头皮发麻。漩涡鸣人抽噎似地喘息了一声，喉间两片肉瓣翕动摩擦出一声若有似无的呜咽呻吟，听得宇智波佐助一愣。

就是这一愣怔，漩涡鸣人头昏脑涨，流淌过四肢百骸的细小电流完全剥夺了他的理智，Omega抬起身子一口咬在alpha的侧颈，随后射了Alpha满手。

“······”

“你又咬我？”失神片刻的宇智波佐助无语了。他又没有腺体，被Omega一而再地咬是什么回事？

“我不咬你咬谁？”漩涡鸣人气急败坏，软嘟嘟的耳垂殷红欲滴，薄薄的耳廓凌而乱的网状脉络清晰可见。

宇智波佐助：“·····”

算了，宇智波佐助已经放弃和Omega讲道理。他正打算下床去收拾收拾自己，漩涡鸣人却不识趣地贴了上来，拉住他的手。

蓝眼睛亮如宝石辰星。

“·····”

他再次妥协了。

“其实你人还不错的说……”，Omega软乎乎地喘，在他怀里如软绵绵一只餍足慵懒饱食的猫，毫无知觉地懒洋洋磨蹭着Alpha。

宇智波佐助心里发笑，合着我真是助人为乐了？

一言难尽的Alpha骤然捏了一把Omega肉乎乎的大腿根。那地儿肉嫩，疼得漩涡鸣人龇牙咧嘴。

“滚蛋！你干嘛啊！”

他自己一舒服了，顿时得意忘形起来，一把将Alpha推到，翻身上去就要回捏泄愤，简直要和宇智波打起来。

Alpha黑色发尾下，是亭亭的骨，一抹雪白细腻的颈。凹陷的牙印生于颈后，弯弯一对月。

是他刚咬的。

当然他之前也咬过他。

漩涡鸣人没想到自己逞一时之快能咬得这么深，顿时觉得有些心虚。偏巧Alpha黑眼睛看着他，没有一丝责备和嗔怪，鬼使神差地，他低下头舔了一下佐助颈后的牙印。

就像他第一次咬Alpha那样，佐助身上有一股花木初生，醺醺然然的香气。愈逼近愈浓，愈接触愈烈。仿佛藏着一颗散发香味的果实，未知的腺体。

温热的舌苔接触到他微凉的肌肤，Alpha愣住了。

漩涡鸣人慢了半拍。

反应过来，也愣住了。

他看着Alpha，眼睛瞪得滚圆，心里无措得恨不得抓耳牢腮，却呆得动也不动。

还是宇智波骤然反应过来，一把拉过被子死死罩住抗议的Omega，只堪堪让他露出深蓝的眼睛。

“你干嘛？我都看不见你了？”

Alpha别过头去，脸红耳赤，又羞又气，血色从白腻的颈后一路攀到耳朵尖，让人看着心动。

漩涡鸣人刚想挣扎，突然觉得金光一闪。

“谁？！”

两人心里有鬼，立即屏息凝神，风声鹤唳。

只见puppy弱弱抬起头来，目光如炬，圆如铜铃，喉咙间发出讨好认错的呜咽。

“·····”“·····”

还好还好，只是被狗看到了。

等等！

Alpha和Omega对看一眼，脸都是一般红，人都是一样窘。

深更半夜不睡觉，他们刚才到底在做什么啊！


End file.
